


The Power of the Force

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee, Star Wars
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, M/M, Roleplay, Star Wars - Freeform, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine decide to try out Star Wars roleplaying. Fluff and nerdiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of the Force

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you recognize isn't mine. This was a fun one to write!

Kurt fidgeted anxiously, picking at his costume as he waited on their bed for Blaine to return from the bathroom. He could not believe that his husband had roped him into a Star Wars roleplay. Kurt still couldn’t understand that he had actually watched all of the movies; more than that, he liked them. Blaine was a bad influence.

Okay, so maybe there were some killer outfits and the hairstyles made him drool. And who doesn’t love Ewoks? They’re fucking teddy bears with pointy sticks!

It didn’t hurt that Ewan McGregor was in half of them.

“Blaine, what’s taking you so long?” he called out.

“I’m getting into character, damn it! Just a minute, I’m almost there. It’ll be worth it, trust me.”

Sighing, Kurt bounced slightly in place, thankful he’s made his own costume rather than relying on the store bought. He had most of the things anyways and at least he’d be comfortable. Still, he had a bad feeling about this.

“Relax, sweetheart,” Blaine called through the closed door. “Ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Blaine threw open the door and Kurt felt his mouth go dry almost instantly. He knew that Blaine was dressing up as Leia, but he didn’t expect him to look so goddamned hot in that gold bikini. Soft trellises of mauve fabric dangled suggestively over his crotch, flowing back and forth as he leaned against the doorframe, one hand brace on the divider over his head, which was sporting the trademark danish hair. And he was wearing makeup. Not over the top stage makeup, but some mascara and lipstick that made his mouth pop. “Help me Kurti-wan Kenobi. You’re my only hope.”

Kurt couldn’t help but explored in furious laughter. Blaine scowled. “Do you mock my distress?”

Kurt shook his head, sides aching. “I thought I was supposed to be Han.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I need you to come save me from evil Jabba’s clutches.”

Kurt snorted. “Please, like Leia needed saving. She killed that slug all by herself.”

“Um, while Luke and Han and the rest of them caused a distraction, duh! It was all part of the plan.”

“I don’t think being frozen in carbonite counts as being in on the plan.”

“Kurt!” Blaine whined. “You’re ruining the moment!”

Kurt scoffed. “I think that’s you Mr. My-hair-is-off-by-two-movies.”

Blaine blushed a little, looking slightly downcast. “This is all I could find. It’s not like I have the equipment to do it properly otherwise…” He scuffed a foot on the carpet. “Come on, Kurt, you’re an actor. Act!”

Kurt sighed, though he was completely on board at that point. He was getting just as restless as Blaine. He stood, walking over and backing his husband up against a wall. He picked up his hands, caressing them softly. “You’re trembling,” he whispered in his lower register.

Blaine’s eyes widened in recognition. “I’m not trembling,” he whispered, voice warbling.

Kurt smirked. “You like me because I’m a scoundrel. There aren’t enough scoundrels in your life.”

Blaine huffed. “I happen to like nice men.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows seductively. “I’m nice men.”

Blaine shook his head earnestly. “No you’re not, you’re-”

Kurt cut him off with a kiss. Maybe this was going to work out after all.

“Daddy!” a shrill voice called from the other side of their bedroom door. “Daddy, Sophie jumped on my bed and I got scared and I had an accideeeent.”

Breaking apart, they both groaned his head into Blaine’s shoulder. “I’ll be right there, sweetie, go in the bathroom and start getting cleaned up.” 

Blaine sighed. “The odds of successfully navigating a sexual encounter with my husband are approximately 3,720 to 1,” he muttered sadly.

Kurt shook his head. “No, you don’t get out of this so easily. I’ll go take care of our daughter and make sure our cat isn’t scared for life. Then, Blaine Organa Solo, I am going to show you the power of the force.”

“Mmm,” Blaine hummed. “The force is strong with this one.”

Kurt kissed the tip of his nose. “Okay, Yoda. Just give me a little bit, and don’t go into hyperdrive without me.”

Blaine chuckled. “We’re such dorks.”

Kurt scoffed. “You’re the dork, I just humor you.” He turned just as he was about to leave their room. “Yeah, yeah we are. Love you.”

Blaine smiled up at him fondly. “Love you too.”


End file.
